In recent years, there has been a widely used technology for obtaining a white light emitting device in which a phosphor, such as YAG (yttrium-aluminum-garnet) phosphor, or the like, is arranged in the vicinity of a gallium nitride (GaN) based blue LED (Light Emitting Diode) chip. In such the white light emitting device, white light emission is provided by mixing blue light emitted from the blue LED chip and yellow light emitted by secondary light emission from the phosphor which has received the blue light. It has also been used a technology for providing white light emission by mixing the blue light emitted from the blue LED chip and red light along with green light emitted by secondary light emission from each phosphor which has received the blue light.
There are various applications for such the white light emitting device, and for example, there is a demand for the device as a substitute product of a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp. Further, the device tends to be used for light emitting devices, such as an automobile head light, and the like, requiring extremely high luminance.